Lesson learned, Yet Fate comes along
by Stricken Cardiac
Summary: The missing piece to the Triforce has been revealed, 'fate'. The chosen one is Ashley, a normal human. Until odd things begin to happen... Being sucked in to her own mirror, leading her to another world... Can things get any more weirder?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! And this is my first fan fiction… I know that I shouldn't be putting Author notes… I'm sorry._

_This chapter was done in a rush. After this, the next chapter will be 'my' point-of-view, some of the events 'did' happen. Hopefully I won't end upon an adventure with a 'certain' hero… Will i…?_

Zeldas' P-O-V

In a supposedly 'fictional' world, lives a mystical land of Hyrule… The hyrulian villagers are all minding their own business. Women looking after their children; whom are playing 'tag' around the water fountain. While the men are doing all of their hard-work during their jobs. Yet other people were goofing off… The two 'lovely' couples danced to the market places rhythmic music… Spinning and spinning… And a little adorable girl trying to capture her running cuccos in full speed, while the other villagers fought their way to the local stand to buy the last of some items… Yes, it was just like the usual…

Meanwhile, at a large castle it was quiet and calm… The graceful Princess Zelda sat in her throne in silence, both arms resting upon the thrones' handles. She sighed, wanting to break the silence… The warm sun cast through her glass windows, a mixture of cold air and warm air mixed within the castles atmosphere. Princess Zelda glances around each corner of the walls, blinking her crystal-like blue eyes.

She then relaxed and moved a strand of her blond hair off of her nose. She suddenly felt this odd vibe in her body… She then froze a little to a feeling… One certain word appeared in her mind… 'Fate…' she thought to herself. She placed her white-gloved fingers on her forehead. "What an odd feeling… Something odd is going to happen… I know it." she said to herself. She then glanced at the golden Triforce on one of her windows. "Suppose I'll wait… A prophecy has come true…"

Links' P-O-V

"Hey Link!" Navi exclaimed loudly. Link opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. His blond-haired bangs were in the way of his tired blue eyes… He then stretched a little and turned to the opposite side of the dewy grass he was resting on. "What is it Navi…?" he said in a tired voice. Link could hear Navis' magic twinkling as she flew over to him.

"Weren't we supposed to travel to the Lon Lon Ranch to visit Malon?" she exclaimed at his ears. Link shook nervously, he always wanted to talk to her most often… Malon had such a beautiful singing voice… And the way she always smiled… It always had satisfied him. Link then stood up and gathered his Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Sheath, and he put on his Gauntlet gloves. He suddenly felt a throb of pain in his head, as if words were being embedded in his mind… "Fate…?" he spoke out quietly. Noticing his outburst, Navi flew over to Link. "What's wrong?" Navi asked in curiosity. Link held his head as he closed his eyes tightly. "I feel like… s-… something odd is going to happen…" he spoke out. Epona suddenly whinnied, stomping her four hoofs on the grass, as if feeling Links' pain. "Having to do with… 'Fate'…" he whispered.

Ganondorfs' P-O-V

"So… A newcomer of the Triforce prophecy has appeared… Finally…" the King of Evil chuckled. He paced around the cold grey stoned floor in front of his dark throne… He had sensed something might've happened soon… But now it was time… "This time… I won't let that green Hylian menace get in my way…" he frowned at just thinking how many times Link has ruined his plans. Now might just be his time to shine…

"This… 'Fate' is as strong as Wisdom and Courage, as I sense…" he said in a cold voice. He walked over to his instrumental Organ. He then sat on his bench, placing his fingers on each key. He began to play a menacing song, which seemed to be his theme, "It's more powerful than 'Power' itself…" he then stopped playing the Organ. "I want it," He exclaimed. His evil laughed filled the whole dark castle… His eerie and menacing laugh was enough to make anyone cower in fear… He tapped each key on his Organ as he laughed, looking up. He opened his red eyes and laughed menacingly once more… "Just wait 'Fate'" he chuckled. "You will no longer have that 'Power' of yours…" he stood up quickly.

"This time… I'm ready…" he chuckled as he held out both of his hands, emitting a dark aura from the palm of his hands...

_A/N: Review please! The next chapter comes up later..._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh darn it all! I am now lost in this big high school of mine… Not to mention that in the map it shows that it's 'literally' shaped like an 'H'… I ran as fast as I could on each hall, my heart was pounding so much, I felt like I was running in track! I wish I never would've helped that girl find her cell phone, waste of my time! I ran across the 600 wing and saw that the girl had already found her 'hot pink' cell phone. Man, this girl has horrible taste! Well- I have a very 'cheap' ZTE cell phone… Who am I to talk? I missed the darn bus and all she could say is… 'Hi'! I ought a smack this girl… But we are under school grounds, how sad… She asked me for my phone if she could call her mother, I did so and she called her mother. Her mother didn't answer, as it seems that the girls' expression was shown that she was nervous. I didn't care, my heart was pounding quickly and I really had to call MY mother right now! As soon as she hung up my cell phone, I quickly got my phone back in to my palm, and ran out of the school entrance building. I huffed and puffed trying to get all the oxygen I need. I then sat down on the nearest stone bench. I called my mother, not hesitating to be yelled at… My older brother had answered.

"What?"

"I… wait… I can't breathe… huff… huff…"

"…"

"Okay, it's just that- I missed the bus-"

"You missed the bus! Wow, you're in trouble…"

I could hear my mother in the background speaking in Spanish, I assumed she was angry. I am 'Hispanic' after all… I then heard her yell in Spanish "What! She missed the bus?" I had no reaction to that whatsoever… I then heard her voice over the phone.

"Why did you miss the bus!"

"I-I was helping a girl find her cell phone!"

"The heck with her! You can't miss the bus 3 times! You will be kicked out from it!"

"I-I learned my lesson…"

My mother sighs in frustration; this wasn't going to go well when she would pick me up… She then said that she'd pick me up in a few minutes, but our apartment was far away from my high school… 30 minutes had passed and I was sweating everywhere… 'I'd better take a shower when I get home…' I thought. This day was fine until I was scolded… I got a text from my older brother saying 'Mom is Flats the Flounder and you're SpongeBob…' I couldn't help but laugh since I remembered that episode on SpongeBob. I sent him a reply saying 'This is serious! I feel dehydrated and I want to pass out…' He didn't reply back, Hah! I won. My mother's car soon came up and parked. I got a call from her saying that she parked and that if I could see. I replied with a 'no'. And she yelled at me saying to put on my glasses and that we didn't wait 5 weeks for nothing to make the lens. I sighed and I spotted my mom's car, without the glasses by the way, and went inside the car. My mother glared at me furiously.

"You shouldn't help people Ashley…"

"I learned my lesson I said! And I'm sweating so much…"

"Then take off your sweater! Outside is like, 100 degrees Fahrenheit!"

I then took off my jacket and un-tucked my navy blue uniform shirt. I felt a little sad to have made my mother come for me from such a far distance… I felt tears flow out of my eyes as she yelled and scolded at me for a few minutes. I tried talking back but instead, came out incoherent words. She then calmed down. And I stopped crying.

"Do you want a chicken sandwich from chick-fil-a?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

She then drove, bought it and we both had a long talk.

"Promise me not to get pregnant or anything… You're barely in high school Ashley…"

"I promise!" I laughed, why would I do such a disgusting thing with a male? Obviously that was impossible for me to imagine that… She then grasped both my hands, and to my surprise my mother smiled warmly at me.

"And promise me that when you have a boyfriend, you listen to my advice and 'I' come first, please?"

I felt like crying, I loved my mother very much, I've never heard her say such a thing… I always loved her advice. I nodded and smiled back at her. I then held out my pinky-finger and I said "I promise…" We both did the pinky swear and we both laughed. My mother always had a way with words… During the long drive, I and my mother both talked about such things. About my older sister and how her past was. Until I spotted a butterfly, I spotted it in the bus during the other day… I then noticed that it might be a sign… What a weird vibe… We then got to our apartment complex. Ah… Apartment 62… I then unlocked the door and I saw then my little brother was playing his Wii. The game he was playing was 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl.'

I always used 'Link' or 'Zelda/Sheik' for some reason… It was fun! Since Sheik has fast reflexes and so does Link. Link could jump so easily! And Zelda just looked so beautiful! I hastily when to go change and did my usual things each time after school… Draw, play SSBB, eat my favorite Mexican food my mother would cook up for us, and then later I took a long shower…

As soon as I was done, I walked in to my little brothers' room and stared at my deceased fathers' picture… I loved him very much and he died when I was of a young age… And my little brother never got to know… him… I knelt down to my knees and my tears fell to the tiled floor… I miss him… I miss him so much… If only… If- he was alive right now… Would we have not been here…? In these apartments…? It all feels like fate… Wait- fate… I hate fate… It had caused my sadness for years… I despise fate so much…

'If only… I was just-…' I thought in sadness, my tears falling on my thighs.

I got up and went to the bathroom mirror, and stared at my reflection, my eyes looked puffy. And my hair was in a braid. I frowned some more, my appearance looked mousy and meek. I'm not like that… at all… I cried some more and I heard this weird sound and a light flashing. I looked up and saw the sign of a… Triforce… Oh great, now this feels like a Fan Fiction… [Ahem] The sound sounded like when Zelda would transform into sheik! I placed a finger on my mirror, and the mirror made a weird ripple image. I laughed to myself saying. "Maybe it was going to lead me to a world of Bloody Mary or- or something…" I laughed. The Triforce glowed brighter; I was curious so I climbed on the sink and reached in some more… "Ah- aaah!" I screamed so loud! I was sucked in to the mirror! Oh no… I hope I don't die like this… Dad! Mom! Help!


End file.
